I am Queen Nicole
by Wildcat Angel
Summary: This is of my own writing and chars., this book and ' demon in my veiw' inspired me to write this kind of story. This is of a child of heaven and hell. plz R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am Queen Nicole**_

**July 16,1998**

**Dear Journal,**

**Hello, I am Nicole. Please Excuse me for being so ' uptight', I'm not use to talking to am imaginary person and/or thing. But you see I have alot on my mind and can't talk to anyone else, or they might die... or I might, I'll explain why.**

**As I was saying though, i am Nicole, or Nicky as my 'Friends' call me. I am 5'4" with brown hair and dark eyes. I look like a normal 20 year old girl, well, except for the wings. Yeah two nice sized wings. Nothing a treanch coat can't hide.**

**Well, let us state from the begining.About 153 years ago I was born. You know that saying " Born of Heaven, Breed of Hell" ? I was... I mean am... well I'm not sure how that goes. My mother was what humans call an 'Angel'. You know a 'heavenly' being. Yeah, well she was beautiful. But I guess every girl thinks that about their mother. They called her Naayotan.**

**My father was, what the mortals call a 'vampire', he was a demon. Trust me most the myths are no truth to them...most. He was know as Domanic.**

**Now , my mother met Domanic during the great war of heaven and Hell. My mother was wounded badly and Domanic, the king of the damned ( or vampires, to you, I guess), came in for the final blow, ( damn that sounds so drama) , I guess he fell in love. He hid her away for many, many years, and protected her. Then one day she producted a child, ( Hello!!!), me. Luck;y, I looked of Heaven.**

**My mother went back, longing for home, and took me before the High Council, ( you know them as 'God'). They said I could stay for now.**

**My father was outraged and kiddnapped me 'in the night'. Actually, you see, it was like 2 in the afternoon, well everyone was doing the eqivelent () of chours practice. Mind you I was like 10 Earth years by then but was still a newborn baby. Time is soooooooooooooo slow in the other relmes.**

**Well, back on track, my father took me, for a long time and hid me like he did for my mother. ( HEY WAKE UP!!!! I never said this was exciting... thats for later).**

**Over a spam of about 20, very boring Earth years, my father change me into a demon. well, as much of one as an 'angel' could become. I lost the feathers on my wings and they turn black, leathery, bat-like. **

**My mother finally found me and took me back. But the council cast me aside. No demon child could live in 'Heaven'. My mother refused to leave heaven for me, so I was alone.**

**I was given to my father, hoping for help. He took me before his Great Council ( 'the Devil'). Now, when your born of one of the most beautiful and heavenly singer of heaven and you have large angel wings, black and leathery, pink and fluffy, or any other wings of heavenly decent, the council doesn't look fondly apond you. And my father wouldn't leave Hell for me either. ( I know great perents, huh?!)**

**With nowhere to go, I was sent to earth, so 133 Earth years after my birth, the birth of an entaty of Heaven and Hell, I was adopted as a newborn infent. Thank... well someone...the councils' of Hell and Heaven thought my wing were a problem and hid them away for 15 earth years.**

**Well, I must be off Jurnal, but I'll write more later. Ruling the Earth is so hard...**

**Love,**

**Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**don't know the day**

**Dear journal, **

**I am in a hurry. The resistance is attacking but its the closest thing to geting away for a moment that I've had in a few weeks.**

** I'll spare the details of school and home. It was all basic, Teenage rebellion,cheerleading, akward kid moments. Then 15 came. One night I was laying in my bed crying, ( I'd been dumped by Brain Cantoes, the cutest, hottest, most... o well I mean he was nice), then the pain came. It was worse then anything I've ever felt. I guess the only was to tell it is, imagine your spine being riped in half then riped out of your body then riped apart into wings... that still isn't vivid enough but its fine... I guess. **

** I became the weird girl in school. Hiding in a trench coat, not leting people touch me, not even my adopted mother and father, Lin and Bob. Then ( I know I'm skipping alot but it's the boring shit) I was Online, and I met this boy named Eric. Man he was funny. He use to do quotes from "Interview with a Vampire" and " Pinky and the Brain", proper voices... it was quite amusing. Well that was untill I found out he shared his body with Caine, the vary first vampire. At that moment, when I was on the phone with Eric and heard Caine burn his was to the front and controll I didn't realized how much shit I was about to be in. **

**Fuck I have to go... **

**Love,**

** Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

Aug. 20, 1998

Hello,

now back on trac. where was I... o yes Caine.

I thought he was kidding me for a while so I played back and we roleplayed our lil game online. Then one night my mother found out. I was coming back from my midnight flight. She saw my wings and called me a demon and that night I lost my second set of parents in this life time. I ran. I ran and ran and ran. Frightened. Scared. After about 5 years of hiding, eating out of dumpsters, aand killing the occansional bum or lost collage student, i found my self in cali. And I decided to kill the one person who gave me hope of anything.. the only one to ever believe in me. Eric!

boy was there a surprise for me, something made me believe, ...

Caine was standing there waiting for me. Like he knew. so I left. It went like this for many nights. untill...

I snuck in to their room late at night and sat watching them sleep. So quiet, so peaceful, yet so outta place. The room belonged, the bed, the pictures, everything but them. It was like a black spot on a white wall. I slid out of my coat and released my wings and crawled under the covers snuggling to them, hoping it was Caine in control in stead of Eric. I felt his arm drape over me and he whispered in my ear, " Hello m'love" , it was Caine. I snuggled to him and relaxed. It wasn't odd for me to be there. I came over often. Staying all night leaving before first light. No one knew but Eric, Caine and I. But that night was different. Eric and Caine had a deal. Caine kills Eric's bother and the boy that took Eric's one true love, Deanna; then Eric was gone. He was willing to give up his body to Caine. Foolish mortal. I rolled over to face him and smiled. I always smiled around Caine. I loved him at the time. I kissed him softly and whispered that tonight was the night. He noded and sat up as I sat with him. We had waited for this night for many months but for him it was more like many years. He stood and striped as I blushed, still shocked to see him naked. He changed in to some black jeans, black boots, black t-shirt, and a long black leather trench coat. He looked sexy as hell. I smiled, blushing deeper as he looked me over. I was wearing my usual nightly outfit of a black leather mini skirt and black, leather, strapless sports bra, knee high boots that zipped up and had a small dagger in the left boot; hidden from view, and a trench coat to match his. Caine had bought them for me a few nights earilyer for me. I stood to level with him smiling as we looked each other over then suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me hard. Then he stepped back just a little and bared his throat. I looked from his bared veins to his deep dark eyes and back to his veins then leaned over and kissed his neck. He brushed his hand over my hair and urged me on as I bit his neck drinking deeply from him as I felt him drop to his knees I followed not missing a beat. Then I stopped and slit my wrist as my father had the night I was turned and put it to his mouth, whispering, " Drink." and he did. He drank slow and long till I felt to weak to continue and I pulled away falling into a deep sleep, not waking for many hours.

( boy I remember it as if it was yesterday ) then something happened that I'll never forget..

I woke the next night, wrapped in Caine's arms. He was already awake and watching me. I looked up at him, his eyes deep and dark. I still cherish that moment in my heart. I sat up and watched him as he smiled flashing his new set of fangs. He pulled me close and whispered gently in my ear, " It's time to play, its time for our era," he was right. The time was now. The time to take the world by storm, to rid the planet of the all the human filth. To finish what the gods had started over two millennia ago. Now of course this was easier said then done. The mortals plagued the planet now, they were in every pore of this wretched earth. But it was hard not impossible.

I'm being called... I will return.

Love

Nicole


End file.
